


Night Shift

by IsisKitsune



Series: Twilight is for Sookers [27]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Morbius: The Living Vampire, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt Peter, Superhero Babysitter Claire Temple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 09:46:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18797881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: Michael's just been dragging ass trying to keep up with everything...Claire's worried about the kid-Parker, of course, is Parker.





	Night Shift

Michael grabbed at his scrub top the moment he was in the elevator, flinging it into the hamper next to the doors once they opened, grumbling as he turned off his belt and just flopped onto the couch. He was dozing off when he heard the damn desk call, “Mr. Morbius.”

Shuffling up, he got over to the call box and grumbled at the button, “Yeah?”

“You have a guest,” Michael rubbed his eyes, mumbling questioningly who was it as he focused on his long pale fingers. “Claire Temple, she says you work together.”

Michael's head tapped against the wall, “Yeah, let her up.” He grumbled at the cracked doors, “Hey, we got a guest coming up, so no boxers.”

“Ned's with family for the weekend,” came a sleepy response from Peter's room as he shuffled over to shut his door.

Michael grumbled as he texted Matt -you actually gave Claire my address-

-she was worried-

-don't let it happen again-

-you got it boss-

Michael completely forgot to activate his belt until he heard the gasp from the open elevator, “Oh, sorry, I'll,” he triggered the belt, “I'll get a fresh shirt.”

“No, it's... it's okay, I just- I thought that, before-”

“Yeah, wasn't finished mutating I guess,” Michael stretched his arms, finally relieving the tension as his arms separated and stretched, “Thank god for high ceilings.”

“Yeah,” Claire was still worried, “Are you still...?”

“This seems to be as far as it goes,” he shrugged, “I can make coffee but I should probably sleep soon if I don't wanna end up nocturnal again.”

“You're burning the candles at both ends.”

“Quicker I get through school the quicker I can move on up the food chain.” He shuffled over to the kitchen to start up the coffee maker, “Matt said you were worried.”

“Yeah,” Claire's eyes kept glancing at the other doors.

“Peter knows, and Ned, our other roommate, isn't here. It's free to speak.”

“Well, word on the street is, there's someone new flipping around in black. No one's really seen much of them. Wanted to make sure it's not you.”

“I don't 'flip', I fly, and I've been dealing with college courses, high school and the hospital... Only thing I'd be doing at night involving fighting anyone would be knocking some jackass out on my way home to crash.”

Claire snorted, “I actually believe you. Still wonder who the new vigilante is though.”

“No clue, but I'll keep an eye out, I'll have Spidey keep eyes out too.”

Claire blinked, “You know Spider-Man?”

Michael nodded, “He's the one that brought me in to Stark, he helped me get my life back.”

Claire's brows went up, “Oh, huh, good to know.”

Michael chuckled as he handed her a cup of coffee, “Don't tell me you were on the fence about him.”

“Media either loves him or hates him, wouldn't know personally.”

Michael sleepily blinks when Peter finally drug himself out of his room, yawning and stretching. “He just wants to help.” Peter's nose seemed to be what woke him because he instantly found his way to the coffee, “Parker, come meet Claire. Be forewarned, this is not his current state.”

“Hi,” Peter mumbled as he brought the mug up to sip while shuffling over.

“We finally find the slow down function in your settings?”

“Dude, coffee, headache...”

“Headache headache or-”

“Or, definitely or.”

“Goddamnit Parker,” Michael shuffled the coffee away while Peter whined, “Let me see.”

“I'm fine Morbie! I just got knocked around, it's fine.”

“Tell that to the gash you've got on the back of your head, goddamnit!”

Peter was wincing and shuffling when he was ushered to the couch, whining and shoving away the light Michael tried to shine at him. “No lights, it hurts.”

“Parker, let me see your fucking eyes.”

“I'm fine, I've had worse, just... let me sleep it off.”

“No no no no you're concussed, no sleeping.”

“Sleeeeeeeep.”

“Parker, I'm starting a timer, if you don't show improvement we're going to the hospital!”

“Buuut Mooooorbiiiiie.”

“Stop whining, you should have gone to Tony the moment you realized you were concussed.”

“How are we gonna explain a concussion?”

“Parker, we're in a Penthouse with tall ass ceilings, your stupid ass fell off the counter trying to change a bulb and I drug your ass to the hospital when you bounced your fucking head off the island.”

“... My brain says that's possible... is that possible?”

Claire sighed as she went to get ice, “Yes, it's plausible.”

Michael's eyes went wide when he realized what he'd done. “Shit.”

“I'm not asking, I'm not telling, but what actually happened?”

“Um, got slammed into a parked car?” Peter winced when the ice was set on the back of his head.

“It doesn't look to be bleeding.”

“Yeah, it wasn't that bad, just- ow ow ow, stop,” Claire stepped back at the hand flailing when she tried to check the cut. “It's already healing.”

“Parker, if you don't stop moving around I'mma thump your skull to make sure it's not fractured.”

Peter actually whined, “Not moving, please don't thump my skull.”

Claire was a little concerned until she saw Michael tilt his head the same way Matt did when he's trying to listen in on something, she waited a few moments, “Fractured?”

“Yeah, one at the cut, fuck Parker did you just try to bulldoze your head through a car?”

“It wasn't me!”

“Look at me,” Michael rolled his eyes and glared, “You need to stay awake until we're sure your brain isn't going to swell more than it already has.”

“Already has? If he has swelling he should be at the hospital.”

“It's... there's no bleeding, the fracture is slow to knit back up but it's, it's already healing. He's just, his regeneration isn't as quick as some people.”

“Can I sleeeep nooooow?” Peter whined as he flopped over, then winced when it made his head hurt.

“How hard did you get thrown into that car?”

Peter's hand reached up, finger moving as if trying to figure out an equation in his head before it fell onto his forehead, “Fuck, idk, hard?”

“Hold still, need to check your skull again.”

“It's fine,” Peter whimpered when Michael set a finger on his forehead in warning, “Not moving, no thump.”

Claire had to chuckle, “If only Matt was that easy to get to hold still.”

Michael sat there, listening for the longest time before he gave a relieved sigh, “Parker, you can't just... not mention a fucking skull fracture and concussion.”

Peter waved off the remark, “Can I sleep now?”

“Yeah, you can sleep now, it's... it's healing.”

“Night Morbie,” Peter shifted to his side before the purring started.

“Night Parker,” Michael rubbed his eyes, “Thanks.”

“For what?”

“Just,” Michael waved a hand, “Thanks.”

“Is this why you're going into medical?”

“Not going to lie, it's like an entire section of the reason, but-” He shrugged and yawned, “My dad started it with,” he waved his hand toward himself, “all this.”

“You don't have to follow in his footsteps, you know.”

“I'm not, you'd have to be a monster to follow into that madness.” Michael yawned again as he shuffled Peter so he could lay down too, “Do no harm.”

“Exactly.”

Claire was sneaking back to the elevator when she heard him, “I like the way you do it better, 'Take no shit' comes to mind.”

Claire smiled, “Exactly. Night Michael, I'll see you Tuesday?”

“Yeah, ER, think I'm actually scheduled to shadow you.”

“Can't think of a better shadow.”

 

 


End file.
